


Goblins and Orcs Get Along a Little Too Well

by fightableomo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, F/M, Large insertions, M/M, NSFW, Semi Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Have you ever noticed that big, strong dominant orcs are usually in charge of groups of goblins. There might be a reason for that, and Fjord is determined to show why.





	Goblins and Orcs Get Along a Little Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> i thought that this'd be funny. plus, the size difference is fun to think about. aboy way, i don't like writing sex,so you get foreplay and then two lines of sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> i was surprised that fjord and nott is already a ship tag, anyway. kill me
> 
> edit: so as the series progressed, i think we're all realizing that nott is not a child. i think the colective assumption of that is a bit of an infantilizing affect of small women. she's small and impulsive so we assumed she's a child. but she refers to herself as a woman, specifically a woman of child bearing age, and hates being patronized, even when forced to play the role of a child for safety reasons. 
> 
> so i took away teh underage tags, and now this is just some shitty smut,

It had started out as a nice conversation. Caleb was off napping so Fjord was sitting with Nott so she wouldn’t run off and steal things. And they started a conversation. 

Nott had started it, technically, talking about all the differences of humans and other species. She didn’t bring up mixed races, probably for the half-orcs comfort. 

“Anyway, as I was saying, since goblins have a type of hierarchy that serves as their government, it’s really easy for other, usually solitary species to step into the mix. Bugbears are common enough, I’ve heard of a few tieflings, but I’d say the most common is orcs. They’re big and strong and kind of dominant.”

Fjord hummed next to her, “Hmm. you really think I’m all that?”

She glanced up at them with her big yellow eyes, “I guess, but you’re a ot nicer than other orcs I’ve met, but then again, you’re only half.”

He raised a brow, “So, I can’t be as dominant or strong, then?”

“I said you’re nice, isn’t that a good thing?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know.. The orc part of me says no, and wants to prove you wrong.”

“Oh yeah? How?” There was a hint of teasing in her voice. 

“Well, like you said. Orcs and goblins work together a lot, I’m sure I can find something we could do together that would prove how strong I am.” He leaned in and lowered his voice as he did so. 

Despite how dense she could sometimes be, she noticed the raw sexual undertones. Her face flushed green, but she played along, “Oh yeah? What might that activity be?”

“I think you know, but you’re practically still a child, right?” Yes, this gobli was attractive to the orc blood in him, but he still was afraid of being a creep. 

She shrugged, “I’m of legal age in goblin years. I’m of child bearing age as it is, so I’ll need the practise, won’t I?

“I suppose so…” He trailed off as his thicc hand reached out and grabbed her bony, small one. Her hand in his, Fjord lead her to the water closet of the in and shut the door with just them inside. 

By then, his erection was raging and his fat stick of orc meat was already straining through his pants. He knew Nott could see it;it was practically eye level with her. 

And apparantly, she did, because as soon as the door was barred, she stripped off her cloak and tunic. A lot of bandages still covered her body. Her huge goblin badonkies strained against the force of the thin, dingy strips of fabric wrapped around her. But most importantly, her dripping green pussy was free. 

Being the nice guy that he was, Fjord would have liked to caress her gently, and give her pleasure via his tongue. But, he was only here to prove how dominant he was, so he just freed his humongous diddly donger. 

Nott let out a soft gasp and moved forward, taking initiative, though it was still technically Fjords job at the moment.

To put it shortly, they had sex. His giant dingly danger pilled up her entire mouth and throat before they switched to rough sex, with this tiny goblin riding his thique behemoth cok, her tight, tiny contrasting hole was enough to send both of them orgasiming into next week. 

They left the water closet separately, vowing not to speak of that ever again. Though Nott did have to explain her bruises the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, goblins don't have permanently inflated breasts, like all dwarves have beards (if you're not a coward) and no elves grow facial hair. it's just a thing.


End file.
